


Black Belt

by lucayalloving



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Casual, Casual lucaya, F/M, Gen, Karate, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucayalloving/pseuds/lucayalloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is at his grading for his black belt and Maya comes to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Very casual Lucaya, nothing huge. Just them hanging out.

Maya sighed as she finally got out of the rain that poured from the Heavens, walking into the karate centre, dojo, whatever this place was supposed to be called. She was only here because she promised Lucas that she would watch him during his grading. He was going for his black belt, bless him. 

She would still school him in a fight.

She smiled at the woman on the desk and then slipped into the room Lucas was in, where he was just waiting nervously. He was next in line. Maya sat down in a chair that resembled one in a hospital and smiled over at her boyfriend. He caught her eye and grinned, winking just slightly at her.

He had took up karate to help with his anger problems, surprisingly enough. There at the dojo - Maya was sure it was dojo - he could take out any pent up feeling inside him against the pads and was taught to only use his skills when absolutely necessary. Honestly, Maya had noticed the difference. She would see him getting worked up, but before she had to put a calming hand on his shoulder, he would begin taking deeper breaths, trying to calm himself down. It was great to watch him calming himself down without her help. It made her feel happy. 

Proud.

Lucas was up. She had seen him practising before, but never actually doing it for real like a grading. He began doing his kicks, his punches, everything that Maya didn't really understand but knew what they were. He was good, real good actually. Maybe she couldn't beat him.

Then it was over and he was sent to sit down. There were fifteen more people to go after him, so there would be plenty of waiting time. He walked over, sweaty and all, to his little girlfriend, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Hey pancakes," Lucas greeted her warmly, trying to wrap his arms around her in a big hug.

Maya wasn't having any of that. She put her hands on his chest and held him back, laughing lightly. "Oh no, sweaty boy, you aren't going anywhere near me until you have showered," she told him, pinching her nose as if she couldn't stand the smell of him.

Lucas pouted at this, acting upset. "But you're supposed to be here as my moral support, which includes hugs!" Lucas protested, crossing his arms stubbornly. 

Maya just laughed at him, reaching over and pinching his cheeks teasingly. "You're so cute when you're upset," she teased softly, tapping his nose lightly before pulling back into her seat as he reached for her again.

"Don't call me cute! I am a fierce warrior skilled in killing things! How dare you call me cute?" Lucas exclaimed, puffing up his chest. 

Maya just shook her head as she laughed loudly at her immature boyfriend. "God, you're adorable," she taunted, grinning widely. Lucas opened his mouth to argue with her, but she continued quickly. "But seriously? You did great," Maya added kindly, patting his arm.

Lucas' features softened and he smiled happily at her. He was so pleased that she was here. After all, she was quite busy with all her artwork starting to get big. On top of that, she had to keep up with school and she was always behind anyway. Of course, he could have asked Farkle, Zay and Riley; they were his best friends, but it would not have been the same as having Maya there for him. "Alright, but still don't call me cute," Lucas replied, adding his warning again.

Maya just chuckled and then smiled up at him adoringly. She wasn't normally one to get all soppy and lovey dovey, but sometimes Lucas brought out that side of her. "Fine then, Lukey," she sighed, relaxing back into her chair. Not that much relaxation was possible in those hospital-like chairs. 

Lucas just raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head despairingly. Never would Maya tire of giving him new nicknames. Still, Lukey was kind of... sweet. He liked it. "Alright, Penny," Lucas replied without thinking about it too long.

Maya was on him in an instant, standing above him sitting on the chair with her small finger pointed firmly into his face. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Penny," Maya spoke slowly and clearly, as if Lucas was stupid. 

Just like he had done all the way back in seventh grade, he grabbed her finger and wagged it just slightly, smiling cheekily. "Sorry ma'am," he apologised, winking just a bit at her.

For a second, she glared at him like he was the most annoying creature on the planet, before she just sighed and shook her head at him. "You're lucky I like you," Maya murmured as she retreated back to her seat. Everyone around them was looking at them with amused expression, since most of them had seen Lucas and his feisty little girlfriend before. They were always entertainment during tense times, especially since they didn't seem to have any sense of when they should be quiet.

Lucas didn't reply, but the smirk on his face said everything he was thinking clearly: Love you too, Maya. The silent message warmed Maya's heart but she just leaned back in her seat, acting as if she hadn't gotten it. They sat without speaking as they watched the rest of the people 'perform' before Lucas got up to go back up and get his result. Though he tried not to show it, worry was bubbling in his stomach since he really didn't want to fail this one.

Maya quickly grabbed his hand before he could leave, just giving it a gentle squeeze. "You kicked ass, Huckleberry. Don't worry," she assured him softly, smiling kindly at him. Yeah, she knew what he was thinking. Of course she did. She knew him better than anyone. 

Lucas couldn't help but grin down at her, fighting the urge to kiss her since he really had to go. "Thanks Maya," he breathed, giving her hand a final squeeze before he went up to the front.

Maya pulled her hand back onto her lap with a teeny smile at her boyfriend's back. Even if she wasn't the one who was going for the grade, she couldn't help but feel herself getting sweaty and her stomach doing little flips as they got closer and closer to Lucas.

All the younger kids going for their white belts, red belts, yellow belts cetera passed. In fact, no one failed until they reached a boy going for his blue belt. They spoke to him quietly, trying to make sure he wasn't too embarrassed in front of everyone. They moved on soon after, without giving him a belt. Maya could see the tears forming in his eyes, though he blinked them back rapidly. She couldn't help but feel terrible for him. 

Two more people failed, another boy and a girl, then they were at the three people going for their black belts. There was Kai, a tall black boy with dark brown eyes and large muscles. He was given a belt and his relief and elation was clear. He bowed, trying to stay professional, but his eyes kept flashing to a white girl with black hair about their age. She was giving him thumbs up. Maya assumed they were dating.

Next up was little Ittiporn, a tiny Thai girl. She was only about fourteen and Lucas had told her she was one of the best fighters there. However, she was injured in a competition. She wanted to do the grading still, but apparently she was not at her best. When they got to her, they spoke quieter and Maya knew instantly that she hadn't passed. It seemed that she knew it too, because her face turned grave and she just nodded. Clearly, she was disappointed. She gave her parents a sad smile and they returned it. It was so unfortunate that she would get injured just before the grading. From what she had heard, Maya was sure she would have passed any other time. 

Then it was Lucas. He was even taller than his master now, since he was such a freakish giant. Or at least that was what Maya liked to think of him. They began talking to him, which immediately made Maya nervous. Had they talked to Kai even though he had passed? She couldn't recall. Attempting to read Lucas' expression, Maya craned her neck to see his face, but she was at an awkward angle. Luckily, she didn't need to be worry, since he was clutching a black belt only a few moments later. 

Maya let out a huge sigh of relief and started clapping enthusiastically. Everyone stared at her, since what on Earth was she doing? Oh wait, no one else had clapped for their loved ones. Maya slowed her clapping until she was just sat with her hands together, clasping within each other. Good one, Hart, she thought.

Of course, Lucas found it hilarious. He was just stood trying not to laugh as everyone turned back to watch him get the belt, smirking away to himself. He thanked his master for the belt, then they had a round of applause for everyone altogether. Maya clapped quietly, cheeks still a light pink. 

They were dismissed and Lucas went straight over to Maya, laughing all of the way. She glared at him, arms crossed as she stood up. 

"Don't laugh at me," she demanded, lips pursed. She was embarrassed enough already. 

Lucas bit his lip hard to try and not laugh, clearly trying. However, he just couldn't do it. He started laughing again, shaking his head at her. "Nice to know you care so much about me, Hart," Lucas teased, grinning down at her. 

She just rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the door. "Come on, let's go," Maya demanded, clip clopping along in her shoes. 

Lucas followed after her, staying just behind her. All of a sudden, he grabbed her waist and lifted her up against him. She squealed, legs kicking at him. 

"Lucas!" She exclaimed, sounding shocked. What was he doing?

He pressed a gentle kiss into her hair, which caused her to sigh softly. She stopped kicking mostly, just occasionally swinging her legs backwards towards him feebly just so he would know she hadn't completely forgiven him. 

"Thank you very much for coming here," Lucas murmured into her hair truthfully, really happy that she had come to support him. 

Maya sighed again, stopping her kicking finally. "You're welcome," she told him quietly. "Now will you put me down? We are becoming that annoying couple who act all public and stuff," Maya reminded him playfully. 

Lucas chuckled and put her down on the floor, after placing a final kiss in her hair of course. "Yes ma'am," he said, this time not teasing. 

Maya just smiled and then turned to face him. She grabbed his hand and then tugged on it. "Come on, smelly," she said gruffly, since she felt a bit awkward showing affection in public. "You need to shower," she advised, smirking. 

Lucas pouted, pretending to be upset, but then walked out with her. "Don't be mean to me," he ordered as if upset.

"It's how I show my love, Lukey."


End file.
